


The Dance

by KendylGirl



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Cmbyn10, Dancing, Love, M/M, POV Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendylGirl/pseuds/KendylGirl
Summary: Oliver hates to dance; Elio convinces him otherwise.





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> My small contribution to the 10-minute challenge...
> 
> [Yeah, I know--Armie Hammer made me do it! :) ]

“Dance with me.”

“No, Elio.”

A warm hand slides onto my waist, a brief squeeze.“Come on.”A brush of his knee against my thigh.“Please.”

“I look like I’m having a seizure when I dance.”My attempt at a droll gaze melts under his soft smile.“You go.I’ll watch.”

His head shakes slowly, curls swishing.“No.”He bends close to my ear and whispers, “When I move, I want it to be with you.” His nose brushes up behind my ear.“Against you.”

I feel my blood swirl in my head, pool in my groin.

He intoxicates me.

I am pinned by his stare, dark and entrancing.The smile smolders, and I am helpless.I feel my hips sway, pulled toward his until we meld.“That’s it,” he breathes.“Just follow my lead.”

“Be gentle.”My voice quavers.I don’t know why.

His face grows solemn.One hand leaves my waist, nestles into the damp hair at the back of my neck.I lean into him more.His eyes move back and forth between mine, the sure steps of a steady heart.“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this collection and couldn't resist joining in. If you liked this tidbit, please check out some of my other works!


End file.
